Hm, Christmas wish or mistake?
by rosykitten59
Summary: Haru always had mixed feelings about Tsuna's right hand man. But after a stupid misunderstanding that Gokudera caused...where will her feelings lie now?


Merry Christmas! And a happy new year~! As my little christmas present, I decided to do a little...idk one shot sorta thing. It's gonna be GokuderaxHaru. I think they'd be cute together cuuuuuz...face it. Kyoko's with Tsuna. Everyone knows it. And they always argue. I find it funny. Also, I warn you, it may be a little OOC but it's gonna be cute. Hopefully.

~Sweet Christmas wishes~

_She watched as her best friend was approached by the one man she loves. Her eyes __strained with tears threating to fall as she watched him get closer to Kyoko. She felt her own heart pounding and clinched her fists. She didn't want this to happen. But it was. And it will. She always knew they were supposed to be together but...why this?_

_Haru nearly had a heart attack as she watched her beloved Tsuna bend on one knee and reach into his pocket. She watched as Kyoko began to blush furiously. She knew what was happening. She knew it for sure. _

_Then, he finally found the right words._

_"Kyoko Sasagawa...I really...I...always loved you and I was wondering...um..."_

_Haru crossed her fingers. Don't say it. Please don't say it!_

_Tsuna nervously looked around and finally back up at Kyoko. _

_"W-well...would you marry me?"_

_Damn. He said it. Haru felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Tears poured from her eyes and she began to cry. Tsuna, who didn't even notice she was there, suddenly understood the reason for her tears. He stood up, and ran after her, along with a stunned Kyoko._

_But she didn't want their comfort. She didn't want them to feel sorry for her. All she wanted was for her to get HER happy ending. Not to be upset for someone else's. So she kept running and running and running...until she bumped into someone._

_"Damn, stupid woman! Could you PLEASE learn to watch where your fucking going!"_

_She looked up at the stranger and cried. She cried so hard that she didn't even notice that he had taken her for a carriage ride. She sniffled and looked around. She never...been on one of these before. _

_"W-why are you doing this for me?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and whimpering. Dang, she really changed over the years._

_The stranger chuckled as he watched her try to calm herself. "Damn. You really are stupid if you don't know why I would be doing thid for you." And with that, he kissed her. _

_It wasn't supposed to be sexually enticing but Haru was aroused the moment he leaned in to kiss. And damn was he gooooood. He tasted familiar...no more like smell...he smelled like... expensive cologne and smoke. And she reeeeeally liked that. She began to wrap her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. She couldn't take it. She was thrilled for someone to show her this much affection. But she wanted to know that it was real. Especially coming from someone like him._

_"Please...tell me.." she whimpered as she pulled away to breath for a second. He didn't rest and immediatley caught her neck, since he thought her lips didn't want him there anymore?_

_"Hm? tell you what?" He said as he kept putting little butterfly kisses on to her neck, making goosebumps rise and her skin tint pink. She gasped as he grabbed her waist he pulled her to him._

_His eyes were strikingly green which made him almost resemble a cat._

_Wait...green eyes?_

_She whimpered from the intensity his eyes displayed. "Don't play with with me. You know what I want you to say."_

_He smirked as he watched her visible blush. "Alright then. Fine. Ms. Haru Miura, even though I really. Really. really. can NOT stand you at times...which truthfully, I can't. You piss me off. Too much."_

_Then he pulled her even closer and smiled brightly. "Sad to say that I can't stand to see you hurt. And I know you're not gonna let me live this down but I (*twitch*) Hayato Gokudera, am falling for you and you will not say shit about it." Then he smirked and pulled her closer than usual and smiled seductively at her. "I say that this carriage is the perfect cover for me to ravage you. You in?"_

_She was visibly pink already and as she nodded, he grabbed her skirt and pulled her close to him. "Great. Now I can get revenge from you asshole. This is what I call...uh.."_

_"Honor student at a loss for words? I say a love/hate relationship."_

_"I say a hit and run."_

_"Love/hate."_

_"Hit and run damn it!"_

_"Love/hate!"_

_"HIT AND RUN!"_

_And with that, the two were into a heated make out session once again. And Haru knew she was in for the time of her life when she felt him reach up her skirt. She wished life would always be this way...her and her Gokudera..._

_Wait. GOKUDERA?  
>========<em>

Haru jerked up from her bed again, catching herself in the process of moaning Gokdera's name. She quickly covered her mouth. Her parents barely liked the idea of her and Kyoko KNOWING the boy. They were only ok since they knew Tsuna was his best friend but her father still shot him glares whenever he came over since he was forced to tutor her.

She sighed as she reached for the spot she was laying in bed in. Unfortunately, she had a wet spot, clearly showing evidence that the dream did unfold in her mind.

Har groaned as she sat up and looked around her room. She was baffled again. Ever since their arguement two weeks ago, she was having constant wet dreams about him. Not only that but she was thinking about him more than she liked too. I mean, ok. Their last arguement was pretty embarassing for them both: Haru was pissed cause Gokudera called her weak and defenseless once again when she managed to somehow literally get between Hibari's and Mukuro's fight. It didn't end well since Gokudera had to drag her out. But did Gokudera HAD to notice that her bra was sticking out of her shirt some? Did he had to debate with her about putting either another shirt or bra on and then physically UNDRESSING her into a new shirt? She promised herself she seen him get a boner. She wasn't fourteen anymore; making her body look more...curvy. The half italian couldn't look at her right for a week without mentally undressing her. Haru knew the face too. She seen Dino do it to Hibari on more than one occasion.

But quite frankly, she loved the way she made him look when she approached him these past few weeks.

The poor hormonal teen would get so sexually frustrated that he fluster a bit, blush, babble, and look for Tsuna.

And quite honestly, it was the sexiest thing she seen him do.

Haru groaned at the thought and facepalmed a pillow. Why couldn't it have been Tsuna who undressed her? Why couldn't she be dreaming of Tsuna? He was the one she wanted. She never wanted the so called "gangsta" due to his look when quite honestly he was the total opposite.

She wanted Tsuna...right?

"Well apparently, my dreams say otherwise..." Haru mumbled as she reached for her phone. She looked through it, noticing the messages and missed calls she had.

Wait, missed calls? That was new. No one ever really called her.

Due to this fact, Haru decided to look through and listen to the messages.

**You have 4 missed calls. Call number one:**

_Damn stupid woman! Don't you ever answer your dang phone? Whatever...if you ever get done from jerking off to Juudaime's voice mail, could ya do me a fave and call me back?_

Haru was shocked. Gokudera...actually...called? HER? What the heck is the world coming too?

**Message deleted. Message number two:**

_Hey Haru...uh, I'm just wondering when the hell you're gonna call back? Please?_

Now she was even more suspicious. Two back-to-back messages? Is he alright?

**Message deleted. Message number three:**

_I guess you're...idk! Anyways, since you're not calling me back, I migght was well ask my question. Ready? Remember that stupid Christmas party that's being held at my house? The one in Italy anyways...I wanted to know if you'd like to go. With me. If you say no then...you're two time lousy ass hooker who wants a sorry fuck._

Haru stared at her phone in disbelief. Did he...invite...her...? She didn't know whether or not she was going to throw her phone at the wall in a hissy fit oooooor melt into a puddle. Even though they don't get along...it was still a big deal that he invited her. Then she looked at her phone and realized she had another call.

"Hm," she thought in amazement. "I wonder who'd that could be? I mean, I doubt Gokudera would call again."

**Message deleted. Message number four:**

_Haru! Guess what. Someone told me you were going to Gokudera's party with Gokudera himself! I knew you had a secret crush on him! I mean, who wouldn't? Have you seen his abs and crap? Oops, a little off topic with your soon-to-be...anyways! I decided that since you barely go to these kinds of things, me and Binachi-chan will be over to help you grab him. Who knows! Maybe you'd lose your virginty to him! So exciting right? But don't tell your parents who's party you're going to. K? Btw, we're leaving TONIGHT. Ok? K! I'll see ya at 2!_

Haru was about to lose her breath. What the hell was Kyoko talking about now? And she say two?...Haru nervously looked at the time on her phone and nearlyy panicked at what she seen.

"Crap! It's already 12:30!" Haru screeched as she raced around to put some clothes on. Decent ones at that. She ran straight to her closet and zipped through each shirt, pants, or skirt that she seen. Then she stopped when she came into realization.

"Wait...Kyoko's slept over here billions of times! Of course she seen my pjs!" Haru laughed as she gradually pulled out a white shirt and a knee high ruffled dark blue skirt. Then her heart began to race at the thought of something she never wished to happen.

"...what if Binachi was bringing along Tsuna...or even worse...GOKUDERA?"

All of a sudden, Haru found herself straighting her hair, putting on the cleanest white shirt she could find, ironing her clothes, showering and a bunch of other hygenial things. She was happy when she was done by 1:45 since she'd have 15 minutes to herself.

...But she couldn't figure out whether or not she tidy up do to Tsuna's name or Gokudera's...

...or why her heart would beat so fast when she thought about Gokudera's eyes.  
>=======<p>

"C'mon now Haru. You wanna impress him. Not gross him out," Kyoko said with a giggle when she looked at Haru's plain purple dress she picked out. Honestly, she wasn't gonna have her bff wearing that piece of crap.

"I agree hon. Gokudera may not seem that interested in women, but I know my brother. He'll look up your ass if you have the right dress," Binachi replied in a nod.

Haru scowled and threw down the dress. Then she picked it back up and brushed it off. She, Kyoko, and Binachi were already in Italy with the excuse to her parents that Binachi was taking them on an "educational trip". _If Haru comes out lucky, then it would've_ _been educational on my part..._Binachi thought with a smirk. Truth be told but Gokudera haven't been acting like his self ever since he turned 17. Binachi found tons of more cigerettes than usually, this time they were non explosive. And sometimes he'd bring home a chick so he could get a rise out of it but all it did was bug him. She also heard him and Yamamoto talk about gay bars on more than one occasion but she wasn't about to let him do that. Not that she was homophobic or anything...sweatdrop much?

So when she heard about the incident with him and Haru, she knew it was her destiny to play matchmaker. Besides. She heard him scream her name when he was asleep on more than one occasion. Pretty nosy sis, huh?

"Then what about a red dress?" Haru said with a sparkle in her eyes. She always read stories of girls who dazzlec parties due to their red dress. Maybe it could be her one day she thought.

Binachi looked at her blankly and then dismissed the idea with a laugh. "Really? You have no idea how many sorry ass chicks he dismissed due to that color!" She laughed so hard that she started to clutch her stomach, which made Haru turn bright red.

"W-well...what about blue?"

Binachi looked up at her and continued to laugh. "Right! A blue dress at a christmas party! Chick, you crack me up~!"

Haru clinched her fists and searched for the perfect dress. There just haad to be a dress that'll impress her date!

Then she found it.

It was all white and knee high. It also had beautiful decorative designs at the edge of the skirt that were in silver. The dress had matching gloves to go along with it and she just had to try it on.

Haru grabbed the dress and ran to the dressing room in excitement. When she walked out to the others, they stared up at her in amazement.

"Damn Haru," Binachi wolf whistled at her with a smirk. "Gokudera will eat you alive."

Kyoko smiled and nodded her head super fast. "I agree! What's the price anyways?"

Haru smiled happily...

Then was nearly crushed when she lookrd at the price.

"I-it's 520 dollars...waaaaay over my budget..." Haru said with a sigh. "And if I wanted shoes.."

Binachi smiled, stepped over and pulled out her credit card.

"Hon, price ain't a problem if you came from a fam like mine."  
>=======<p>

Gokudera sighed as he looked at his watch. He was aimlessly walking around, waiting for his 'date". Binachi called earlier, assuring that Haru would be there but coming from his sis, he wasn't so sure.

He looked around and leaned against a wall. The party was really a cover up so the Vongola could be able infiltrate a nearby home. The man who lived there was in alliance with the Varia and they needed to eliminate him since Gokudera's home was one of their meeting places. But Tsuna insisted for him to freaking stay behind since it was 'his party' and he should 'have fun".

He really cared about Tsuna but sometimes he wanted to punch him in the face.

Gokudera sighed and looked around. Everywhere he looked, people were either chatting or chicks were checking him out. He wanted to try to hook up with one of em but Binachi insisted not to since he was bringing his own date...

"Oh my gosh, where the hell is Binachi-"

"Little broooooother~" Binachi's voiced rang over to him. On instinct, He grabbed super dark glasses and placed him over his eyes. Then he walked over smoothly over to Binachi.

Suddenly he stopped dead in his spot.

Haru really wasn't the prettiest to him. In fact, he prefered Kyoko over her. But tonight, she looked like an angel. She had a gorgeous white knee high dress which was backless but had thin straps. Gokudera was so sure he died and went to heaven cause Haru couldn't havr honestly just change like that...

"Uh...hey Haru..."

"What happened to stupid woman?"

"You wanna be addressed as that? Sure thing, ya ass!"

Binachi smirked and started to walk away. "Imma leave y'all two aloooone..."  
>======<p>

Haru was nervous as heck.

Gokudera was looking sexier than ever. He had a smooth black tuxedo on as always but tonight it was very appealing to her. Also she was hanging on to his arm since they had to look like a couple. This was just swell.

Haru felt herself stuttering but thankfully it was in her mind. Once she got her thoughts together, she took a huge deep d=breath and decided to start a statement.

"So, what-"

"Haru, just stop it."

Haru looked over to him with wide eyes. She felt fury rage within her as it always did when she was pissed at him. "What the hell are you talking about just stop it? I fucking came all the way from Japan to this house so I cou-"

He suddenly put his forefinger over her lips, basically telling her to shut up. But she swore she felt herself get wet.

Then, Gokudera lead her to an empty room and closed the door behind them. He locked it and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look. I know why you're really here. You just wanna see Tsuna, try to get a kiss from him and probably try to do something so fucking messed up for revenge against me. But...about the whole undressing thing..."

Gokudera bit his lip and sighed. She was surprised since she heard there was a sensitive side to him. She just was one of the lucky ones not to see it. But now she was...

"I know you think that I'm a perv," he began. "And I totally understand that. But in no means did I mean to hurt you. Or make you ashamed of yourself. You're...uh...very pretty. And I mean it cause honestly? I think that Kyoko's friggin hot. But not my type. And I never had much interest in you but then again I'm a hormonal teen. So don't flatter yourself." He smirked at her evily and sighed. Then her looked away in embarassement it seemed. "Also...I uh...I've been having dreams about you. Weird huh? Soooo...I wanna see if there real."

Haru felt her heart stop. It was like when she used to daydream about Tsuna saying those very words but now...it was real. But it was coming from someone else. Yet she found it so much better to hear it from him...

Haru didn't know what the hell happened but next thing she knew, she was on top of Gokudera, kissing the daylight out of him. She looked up at him and she spotted the cutest little blush on his face. She pulled back and smirked at him.

"Well. How'd ya like that?"

"What the hell..."

"Aw, does bomber boy want more?" Haru smirked and looked at him. "Binachi told me about your issue with chicks and how you loooooe you some strippers? Ain't that right?"

Gokudera backed away from her nervously. "I don't like where this is going...at all..."

Haru walked over and grabbed his tie, pulling him so close that he was basically pressed on her. She reached her hands up and unbuttoned his shirt. Haru sighed as she looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Just one peek?"

Gokudera gulped nervously, turning light pink. He was honestly nervous out of his mind.

Haru smirked and looked over at his usually banaged -up chest. She traced her fingers over the scars, giggling as he heard him pant. She was basically going on feeling, not on experience. But he didn't know. And that was how it was gonna stay.

Suddenly Haru couldn't take it anymore but just started licking his damn chest. She kept on licking, occasionally grazing on his nipples since it made his breath hitch.

"H-haru...you ass...can you at least let me have a turn...?"

Haru stopped and blinked her eyes. She hadn't thought of that..."Um, yeah...sorr-"

But in a blink of an eye, she was pinned on the ground, dressed tossed to the side. She was pinned against the wall as Gokudera just continued to lick her 'womanhood'. She basically losing her mind...nothing in the world could possibly feel that damn good...she never even imagined Tsuna going this far.

She looked around, noticing how pink she looked and how concentrated Gokudera was on licking ever inch of that area, like he wanted to remember it. She was at the brink of screaming his name since he started using his teeth when suddenly...

"Gokudera? Dude, are ya in there? Helllllooooooo?"

Haru nearly died. Gokudera was basically having his way with her...and baseball idiot had to come looking for him. Why now? She had to get his attention...but how...?

"U-um...Hayato...?" She whimpered breathlessly.

"Hm?" was his reply as he looked up with glazed eyes. She smilied as she watched him rub his eyes like it was a dream.

Suddenly, Yamamoto busted in to the room to Haru's horror.

"Gokudeeeera, come q-" Yamamoto was quickly cut off. He stood looking at Gokudera who was covering Haru's poor little naked body. He wanted to know what happened...but knowing Gokudera, he wouldn't tell a soul.

"Uh..."

"Get the hell out. And never mention this to anyone. Ever. Or I'll beat the shit out you."

Yamamoto was out faster than Sonic the Hedgehog*.

Gokudera looked at Haru and sighed. "I'm sooooo sorry...I got carried away..."

"N-no! It was great! Really! A-are you..."

Gokudera looked at Haru's innocent eyes and chuckled. "Continue? No. Do that with someone you love. Not me. My mother taught me that a moment like should be special...that's how I came along. Kinda." He smiled and handed her dress to her. "I woyld kill myself if I did that to you. Besides...we're minors. Well, you are." Gokudera chuckled gently and helped her up. The he grabbed his jacket and brushed it off.

"Oh and Haru? Don't tell anyone about this. Or I'll kill you too."

Haru felt herself turn pale. He must've noticed since he walked over and kissed her gently.

Haru nearly melted right there. It was the sweetest kiss she ever had...well actually the second kiss from a boy. She had her first earlier. But when she blinked her eyes, Gokudera was gone. She sighed, since she really wanted him to stay...  
>=====<p>

Haru smiled dreamily as she and Kyoko drove to her hotel. She was so happy since Gokudera was her first...everything. First kiss, first outercourse...possibly her first actual love. But she wasn't so sure yet.

"So, I heard Gokudera stole your heart. how exactly?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth..."

Kyoko looked at her and laughed. "Try me chick!"

Haru sighed and whispered the whole story in her ear. Kyoko turned bright pink at the end and let out a huge girly shriek.

"Oh my gooooooosh! Did that really happen?"

"Y-yeah...but you can't tell anyone..."

"Who cares? It still happened! Maybe that explains this gift that he wanted to give to you..."

Haru looked at her best friend. "Gift?"

"Yeah," Kyoko replied as she handed it to her.

Haur smiled as she opened it. It had two things in it. The first gift was a barette. It was silver, shiny and the shape of a butterfly. There was also a note attached to it...

_Found this and kinda thought of you. You can't have you're somwhat nice looking hair all over the place._

She smiled and sighed, holding the barette close. Maybe she didn't want the Vongola boss...maybe it was the right hand man that she wanted. Suddenly, she remembered the second gift and opened it right away. It was a polka dotted bra that was her exact size. Hm. He probably remembered that day toooooo vividly.

_Dang girl. Do you expect to knab men with those kinds of bras? Here's something at least better._

She frowned at this note and rolled her eyes. Kyoko noticed and began to giggle.

"Aw, you hate your present now?"

"Hell yeah."

But secretly, she was just happy to know that at least someone cared for her happiness. Maybe her dreams ween't wrong at all. Maybe Gokudera will ask her out. Maybe she'll become his lover and be his first.

Or maybe he could stop acting like an ass. That'll work too.

Done! Was it good? I tryed to make it a Christmas-y feeling. Kinda hard if you're listening to Sonic music at the same time. Yup. I'm weird. Plus I want y'all to know that nothing like that has EVER happened to me. I promise. I got the ideas from other fics and I didn't want them to just have sex and leave. They're young. So I wantedit to be cute ya know? Plus I tried to portray their personalities to the best of my abilty. Sorry if some stuff is wrong. Also, I'm a HUGE Gokudera fan in general. Loooove him. Anyways! I wanna thank everyone who helped me make a gokuderaxharu fic! But Imma make another one. This is just for fun. But first I gotta finish my Sonic one! Oh, and I reccommend Sonic Generations. Fun. Could've gotten more levels but fun. Everyone who helped me...y'all know who you are~! Thanks! And merry christmas and a Happy new year cuz I doubt I'd be updating stories before the end of this yr. So...yeah! Please review. ;3

*When I said the thing about Sonic, I was refering to his speed. Oh, if y'all like Sonic, I recommend Sonic Bangbros by TextMessage. That's an epic fic right there! 


End file.
